Blutbefleckte Engelsflügel
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Eine kleine FF, bei der man erst am Schluss erfährt, was wirklich passiert ist. Hierzu gibt es auch noch eine Zwillings-FF namens "Weisse Engelsflügel". Wer Interesse hat, darf also gerne auch jene FF lesen!


**Blut****befleckte Engelsflügel**

**Kapitel 1****: Alptraum**

Stumm, aber mit geschickten Fingern lud Shinichi seine Halb-Automatik. Heute Nacht würde er es beenden. Heute Nacht würde er Ran endlich aus den Fängen der Organisation befreien. Sie war schliesslich schon viel zu lange dort.

Kurz hielt Shinichi inne und erinnerte sich zurück. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er es mit polizeilicher Unterstützung geschafft, die gesamte Organisation auszuheben. Fast alle Mitglieder wurden bei der Sprengung des Hauptquartiers getötet, nur wenige kamen lebend davon. Und von denen wiederum wurden die meisten verhaftet, einzig Gin, Wodka und drei weitere Mitglieder konnten entkommen.

Für Shinichi war klar, dass Gin intelligent genug war, die Organisation wieder aufzubauen. Und genau das tat er auch. Vor ein paar Tagen begannen sie mit dem Terror. Damit Shinichi ihnen jedoch nicht wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen konnte, liess Gin Ran kurzerhand entführen. Die Nachricht, die dabei hinterlassen wurde, war eindeutig. Shinichi sollte sich ihnen ausliefern, wenn er wollte, dass Ran am Leben blieb. Mit anderen Worten: Er sollte sterben, damit Ran leben konnte. Aber wer würde schon dem Wort eines Verbrechers glauben?

Shinichi war sich sicher, dass sie Ran ebenso umbringen würden, sobald sie ihn getötet hätten. Er seufzte. In seiner Villa herrschte Totenstille, doch genau das mochte Shinichi nicht. Er hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn jemand bei ihm gewesen wäre. Jemand, der ihn von seinem Vorhaben, sich Gin zu stellen, abgehalten hätte. Aber es war niemand da. Weder Heiji, noch Agasa, noch seine Eltern, die noch immer in Amerika lebten. Es war niemand da, der ihn hätte aufhalten können. Niemand. Shinichi war allein.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen steckte er sich seine Waffe in den Hosenbund und verliess sein Zimmer. Er drehte sich nicht um, obwohl er stark vermutete, dass er es nie wieder sehen würde. Dasselbe galt für seine Villa, die, als er auf die Strasse trat, dunkel und still dastand. Sollte er sie wirklich zum letzten Mal sehen? Das war mehr als nur wahrscheinlich.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass er sich langsam beeilen musste, wenn er Ran noch retten wollte. Also spurtete Shinichi die Strassen entlang, bis er schliesslich vor einem alten, einsturzgefährdetem Gebäude stand. Das war das neue Hauptquartier der Organisation. Warum Gin ausgerechnet diese Ruine ausgesucht hatte, war klar: Kein Mensch würde freiwillig dort hineingehen, ohne zu befürchten, dass ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fiel. Sie waren ungestört.

Shinichi musterte das Gebäude, er konnte klar die Umrisse und die zerbrochenen Fenster sehen, da es in der Strasse, in der er sich jetzt befand, keine Lichtquelle gab und sich seine Augen somit schon längst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.

Shinichi holte tief Luft, dann zog seine Waffe hervor und betrat geräuschlos das Bauwerk. Sein Weg durch die kahlen, dunklen Gänge verlief problemlos, er begegnete keinem Mensch. Das Glück meinte es wohl gut mit ihm.

In der Hoffnung, dass seine Glückssträhne auch noch weiter anhielt, setzte Shinichi seinen Weg fort, bis er schliesslich vor einer geschlossenen Tür stand. Deren Schloss war brandneu, das konnte Shinichi erkennen. Hier war er richtig.

Plötzlich hörte Shinichi ein wütendes Stimmengemurmel aus dem Raum mit der geschlossenen Tür, und er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in einer Nische in der Nähe verstecken, bevor die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen aufgestossen wurde und Gin im Rahmen stand.

"Ist der Bengel immer noch nicht hier?", fragte einer seiner Komplizen, der sich noch im Raum befand.

"Ruhe!", bellte Gin. "Er ist schon da, ich hab ihn gehört."

"Was?" Wodkas Stimme klang erstaunt.

"Shinichi!"

Rans panische Stimme durchdrang jede Faser von Shinichis Körper und liess ihn erstarren. Er hielt die Luft an.

"Shinichi, hol mich hier raus! Bitte!"

"Sei endlich still!"

Das Geräusch einer heftigen Ohrfeige erklang. Für einen Moment war es ruhig, dann vernahm Shinichi ein leises Wimmern, das logischerweise nur von Ran stammen konnte.

"Kudo! Komm endlich aus deinem Versteck und verhalte dich wie ein Mann! Wird's bald?"

Gin, der das ganze Geschehen stumm beobachtet hatte, platzte nun der Kragen. Wütend starrte er erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung, doch Shinichi, der sich noch immer in der Nische nur wenige Meter von Gin entfernt versteckt hielt, bemerkte er nicht.

"Ich zähle bis drei, und wenn du dann nicht auftauchst, lass ich deine süsse kleine Freundin erschiessen. Du weisst, dass ich nicht scherze! Eins!"

Shinichi regte sich nicht. Er war wie gelähmt. Das konnte nur ein Alptraum sein! Das durfte nur ein Alptraum sein! Shinichi wollte aufwachen, und zwar sofort.

"Zwei!"

"Ähm, Boss? Warum erschiesst du das Mädchen nicht selbst?", fragte plötzlich ein Komplize und verschaffte Shinichi so ungewollt etwas Zeit.

"Was soll denn die blöde Frage?", brauste Gin auf und drehte sich um, so dass er Shinichi nun den Rücken zukehrte. "Ich will nicht die Kleine erschiessen, sondern ihn-!"

Das war _die_ Gelegenheit, und Shinichi packte sie. Pfeilschnell schoss er aus seinem Versteck hervor, schlug Gin mit seiner Waffe nieder, zielte und feuerte mehrmals. Drei der vier Mitglieder im Raum sanken tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Shinichi wollte schon seine Pistole auf Wodka richten, als er ein eiskaltes Metallstück an seinem Hinterkopf spürte. Er erstarrte.

"Schluss jetzt, Kudo!"

Gin. Erstaunlich schnell hatte er sich vom Schlag wieder erholen können.

Shinichi wusste, er hatte versagt. Auf der ganzen Linie. Ran war noch immer eine Gefangene, und er war schon so gut wie tot. Hätte er doch nur Gin als erstes erschossen...

Shinichi schaute zu Ran, und sie schaute mit Tränen in den Augen zurück.

"Lasst sie gehen", sagte Shinichi mit zitternder Stimme.

"Du bist hier nicht in der Lage, Forderungen zu stellen", knurrte Wodka, zog nun seinerseits eine Pistole aus der Jackentasche und hielt sie Ran an den Kopf. Shinichis Augen weiteten sich, doch er konnte trotz allem noch klar denken.

"Lasst sie gehen! Ich bin hier, genau wie ihr wolltet! Lasst sie gehen, ihr habt es versprochen!"

"Wir haben gar nichts versprochen, Bursche", sagte Gin kalt und entsicherte seine Pistole. Shinichi war noch immer ganz starr, doch bei dem Geräusch zuckte Ran zusammen. Ihr Freund war dem Tod jetzt noch näher als vorher.

"Ausserdem hast du unsere Männer erledigt, das war nicht vorgesehen. Und überhaupt", fügte Gin hinzu. "Glaubst du tatsächlich, wir würden unser Wort halten?"

Das war für Shinichi zuviel. Seine letzte Hoffnung schwand so schnell wie ein Eiswürfel im heissen Wasser. Seine Pistole fiel ihm aus der Hand, und er schloss die Augen. Er sah keinen Ausweg aus diesem Alptraum.

"Eine Möglichkeit für dich gibt es noch", sagte Gin plötzlich und hatte ein furchtbar fieses Grinsen aufgesetzt. Er hielt Shinichi noch immer die Pistolenmündung an den Kopf, hielt ihn somit immer noch unter Kontrolle. Shinichi öffnete die Augen, sah jedoch zu Boden.

"Du erschiesst deine Freundin, und wir lassen dich laufen. Verstanden? Du wirst es tun."

Fassungslos richtete Shinichi seinen Blick auf Ran, die nicht minder fassungslos zurückstarrte. Shinichi sollte sie erschiessen? Ihr eigener Freund? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

"Shinichi?", fragte sie leise.

"Na los! Tu es! Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!"

Shinichi schluckte trocken und senkte den Blick wieder. Gin hatte seinen Spitznamen "schwarzer Teufel", den ihm die erste Organisation gab, wirklich verdient. Nur ein Teufel konnte so etwas verlangen. Nur ein Teufel konnte von ihm verlangen, einen unschuldigen Engel zu töten...

"Ich vertraue dir, Shinichi."

Rans Stimme klang fest, als sie diese Worte aussprach. Shinichi sah sie an.

"Tu es."

"Aber Ran, ich-"

"Tu es", wiederholte Ran und lächelte ihn kurz an. "Ich möchte nicht von denen umgebracht werden. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod."

"Du hast sie gehört, Kudo! Also mach schon!"

Wodka, der sich an Gins Seite gestellt hatte, schubste ihn leicht, doch Shinichi regte sich nicht. Er sah Ran noch immer fassungslos an.

"Ich werde im Jenseits auf dich warten, Shinichi", sagte Ran und lächelte ein letztes Mal. "Ich liebe dich." Dann schloss sie die Augen und wartete auf ihren Tod.

Shinichi schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Ran war tatsächlich bereit, sich von ihm töten zu lassen. Sie war bereit, ihr Leben zu opfern, damit Shinichi weiterleben konnte. Er hatte nie an ihrer starken Liebe zu ihm gezweifelt, doch jetzt hatte er den Beweis. Und der war überdeutlich. Aber was hatte das für einen Sinn, ohne seine geliebte Ran weiterzuleben?

"Es tut mir leid, Ran", sagte er dann mit brüchiger Stimme. "Aber ich kann nicht..."

"Dann mach ich es eben!", knurrte Gin und stiess Shinichi zu Wodka, der ihm die Waffe aus der Hand schlug. Raschen Schrittes ging der blonde Teufel auf Ran zu, die erschrocken die Augen aufriss. Voller Panik richtete sich ihr Blick auf Shinichi, doch da war es schon zu spät.

Tatenlos musste Shinichi zusehen, wie Gin seiner Ran eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagte.

"NEIN! RAN!"

Seine Beine knickten ein, und er fiel auf die Knie. Sein Herz war gebrochen, tot. Er verlor jegliche Gefühle, sein Hirn war wie betäubt. Die grausame Wahrheit jedoch war ihm sehr deutlich bewusst. Ran war tot. Und es war seine Schuld. Ganz allein seine Schuld. Shinichi schlug wie von Sinnen mit den Fäusten auf den Boden, bis sie blutig waren. Den Schmerz jedoch spürte Shinichi nicht.

"Und jetzt bist du an der Reihe!"

Gin kam auf Shinichi zu, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und hielt ihm die Mündung an die Stirn.

"Keine Angst, der Tod ist was Schönes", sagte Gin und lachte laut. "Und deine Freundin muss nicht lange auf dich warten. Grüss sie schön von uns!"

In diesem Moment überkam Shinichi der blanke Hass, und er sah auf.

"Du bist ein verdammter Mistkerl, weisst du das?"

Shinichis Stimme zitterte, jedoch nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Wut.

"Du hast meine Freundin umgebracht!", schrie er dem schwarzen Teufel entgegen. Dann handelte Shinichi, und es ging rasend schnell. Er drückte Gins Arm weg und packte seine Pistole, die Wodka hatte fallenlassen. Ein Schuss ertönte, und Gin kippte seitlich zu Boden. Er war tot. Getötet durch einen Kopfschuss.

"Du!"

Wodka, der jetzt erst realisiert hatte, was Shinichi getan hatte, starrte den Jungen mit Furcht an.

"Bitte...", sagte er ganz leise. "Ich will nicht ster-"

Shinichi liess ihn gar nicht erst ausreden, sondern schoss ihm gleich zwischen die Augen. Wodka fiel zu Boden, direkt auf Gins Leiche.

Shinichi liess seine Pistole fallen. Er war wieder allein, umringt von Leichen. Gin und Wodka waren tot. Die anderen Mitglieder waren tot. Ran war tot. Aber er lebte...

Schwankend und kreidebleich im Gesicht schlurfte Shinichi auf Rans Leiche zu und liess sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen. Tieftraurig strich er mit seiner Hand über ihr Gesicht, um ihre Augen zu schliessen. Der Schmerz, den er in diesen gesehen hatte, hatte Shinichis Herz in weitere Einzelteile gesprengt.

"Es tut mir leid, Ran", schluchzte er und zog sie sanft auf seine Arme. "Es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel."

**Kapitel ****2: Realitätsverlust**

Bewegungslos stand Shinichi im Morgengrauen auf der Klippe und starrte seine Hände an. Blut klebte an ihnen. Sein eigenes Blut. Rans Blut. Und das Blut ihres Mörders.

Er hatte es nicht geschafft, Ran zu lebend zu befreien. Er hatte versagt. Shinichi hatte seine grosse Liebe verloren, weil er nicht schnell genug war. Und weil er gezögert hatte.

Nun stand er hier, auf dem Lieblingsplatz von ihnen beiden. Per Zufall hatte Ran bei einem ihrer Spaziergänge dieses Plätzchen gefunden, und seither hatten sie beide hier schon etliche Stunden zusammen verbracht. Aber jetzt war das alles vorbei. Ran war tot. Gestorben wegen seiner Unfähigkeit. Wegen seiner Blödheit. Wegen ihm...

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages erschienen über dem Horizont, geblendet sah Shinichi auf. Wie schön ein solcher Sonnenaufgang auch war, ohne Ran an seiner Seite verblasste aber auch dieses Wunder der Natur nur zu einem Nebeneffekt. Der Sonnenaufgang, Beginn eines neuen Tages. Der Beginn des ersten Tages ohne seine geliebte Ran. War es vielleicht auch der letzte Tag?

Gestern noch war er ein normaler Junge, der Freude am Leben hatte und seine Freundin abgöttisch liebte. Und heute war er ein Mörder, der nicht nur seine Geliebte, sondern auch jegliche Lebenslust verloren hatte.

Shinichi wusste, er könnte jetzt sofort alles beenden. Er könnte seinem Leiden ein Ende setzen. Er müsste nur ein paar wenige Schritte laufen, schon würde er dem Himmel entgegenfliegen. Shinichi könnte es tun.

Wenn da nicht gewisse Ungereimtheiten gewesen wären.

Shinichi wusste nicht, wie er nach Hause gekommen war. Er wachte in seinem eigenen Bett in seinem Zimmer auf. Sogar seine Eltern waren da. Alles schien unverändert. Aber das, was Shinichi am meisten Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war die Ruine, die die Organisation als Unterschlupf ausgesucht hatte.

Obwohl sich jede Faser in Shinichis Körper dagegen gesträubt hatte, kehrte er frühmorgens in die Strasse zurück, in der er letzte Nacht gewesen war. Nur - da war nichts. Da waren weit und breit nur normale Wohnhäuser. Keine Ruine. Keine Leichen. Kein Blut. Da war nichts, was auf die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht hingewiesen hätte. Rein gar nichts.

Hals über Kopf war Shinichi geflüchtet, und als er wieder realisiert hatte, wo ihn seine Füsse hingetragen hatten, stand er schon auf der Klippe. Aber das, was er gesehen hatte, liess ihn nicht los. Shinichi konnte es einfach nicht erklären, er zweifelte an seinem Verstand.

Verzweifelt vergrub er den Kopf in seinen Händen. Was war bloss geschehen? Was?

"Shinichi?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Diese Stimme... Diese wunderschöne, weiche Stimme... Aber das konnte gar nicht wahr sein! Das wäre zu schön gewesen. Zu schön um wahr zu sein. Shinichi hob den Kopf, drehte sich langsam um - und erbleichte. Dort, nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, stand sie.

Sein Engel.

Ran.

Aber das war unmöglich!

Das letzte Wort hatte Shinichi so laut gesagt, dass Ran es deutlich gehört hatte.

"Was soll unmöglich sein?", fragte sie und kam näher. Sofort wich Shinichi ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Bleib, wo du bist!"

Ran blieb regungslos stehen.

"Shinichi?", fragte sie zögernd. "Was ist los mit dir?"

"Mit mir ist gar nichts los! Aber du! Du bist nicht real!"

Rans Kinnlade fiel runter. Was hatte Shinichi da gerade gesagt? Sie sei nicht real? Nicht Wirklichkeit?

"Du bist tot!"

Das war zuviel für sie, und sie brauste auf.

"Das ist nicht lustig, Shinichi! Hör auf damit! Natürlich bin ich real! Ich lebe!"

So aufgebracht hatte sie ihren Freund noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn erlebt. Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

"Sieh dir doch mal meine Hände an!", rief Shinichi noch immer verzweifelt und zeigte sie ihr. "Siehst du es? Siehst du das Blut? Du bist wegen mir gestorben!"

"Shinichi, bitte! Da ist kein Blut!", rief Ran. Ihre Stimme nahm ebenfalls einen verzweifelten Ton an. "Ich sehe nichts! Du bildest dir das nur ein!"

Shinichi starrte sie an und trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Abgrund kam immer näher.

"Nein", krächzte er mit belegter Stimme. "Nein! Das kann nicht sein!"

Ein weiterer Schritt folgte.

"Doch!"

Ran wagte nicht, sich Shinichi zu nähern. Die Angst, ihn damit wortwörtlich über den Abgrund zu treiben, war zu gross. "Shinichi, sieh mich doch an. Ich lebe. Du lebst. Und wir sind bei unserem Lieblingsplätzchen. Denkst du, das ist alles nur ein Traum?"

"Ein Traum...", murmelte Shinichi, fast flüsternd. "Ein Traum...?"

Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände. Aber – da war plötzlich gar kein Blut mehr dran! Seine Hände waren sauber. War es wirklich ein blöder Traum gewesen? Hatte er Rans Ermordung wirklich nur geträumt? Wurde er nur im Traum zum mehrfachen Mörder?

Es würde jedenfalls die Ungereimtheiten erklären. Es würde erklären, warum er im eigenen Bett aufgewacht war. Warum seine Eltern da waren. Warum er die Ruine nicht gefunden hatte. Und warum er kein Blut an den Händen hatte. Es würde alles erklären, einfach alles.

"Siehst du?", fragte Ran und atmete kurz auf. "Du hattest nur einen Alptraum."

Shinichi sah wieder hoch, während ein kurzes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte. Er glaubte ihr. Endlich!

Ran fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, und sie atmete auf.

Eine Hürde jedoch musste noch überwunden werden. Eine wichtige Hürde.

"Shinichi? Könntest du bitte von der Klippe weggehen?"

"Was?"

Es war eine einzige unkontrollierte Bewegung, die Shinichi zum Verhängnis wurde. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen verschwand er aus Rans Blickfeld - und stürzte rücklings über die Klippe.

"SHINICHI, NEIN!"

Ran fiel auf die Knie und schrie, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Sie schrie den Namen ihres Freundes, weinte laut um ihn. Denn sie wusste: Es gab keine Rettung mehr für ihn.

Shinichi kam nie wieder zurück.

**Kapitel ****3: Ungewissheit**

Langsam wurde ein schöner, dunkelbrauner Sarg in die Erde herabgelassen. Die Trauer der anwesenden Personen war gross, ebenso ihre Fassungslosigkeit. Die sanfte, warme Brise konnte die quälenden Gedanken in den Köpfen der Trauernden nicht wegtragen. Ständig tauchte immer nur eine Frage auf. Die Frage nach dem Warum.

Warum Shinichi? Warum musste er sterben? Er war doch noch so jung, hatte sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Warum war er überhaupt dort? _Warum_?

Weinend, aber bewegungslos stand Ran, mit einer weissen Rose in der Hand, neben Shinichis letzter Ruhestätte. Obwohl sein Tod schon mehrere Tage zurücklag, hatte sie sich nicht annähernd von dem Schock und dem Verlust erholen können.

Auch in ihrem Kopf jagte eine unbeantwortete Frage die nächste, auch sie fragte sich, was mit Shinichi los gewesen war. Was der Auslöser für seine Alpträume und schliesslich seinen Tod gewesen war.

Ein Schluchzten entrann ihr.

Deutlich erinnerte Ran sich an die Stunden nach Shinichis Sturz. In Tränen aufgelöst hatte sie seinen Vater angerufen und alles erzählt. Kurze Zeit später suchten schon Polizeitaucher nach Shinichi, doch sie wurden nicht fündig. Die Suche dauerte den ganzen Tag an, und als die Nacht hereinbrach, wollten die Taucher schon aufgeben. Aber Ran wie auch Shinichis Eltern baten sie unter Tränen, weiterzusuchen.

Megure, der ebenfalls wollte, dass Shinichi gefunden wurde, behielt als einziger die Weitsicht, dass eine Suche in absoluter Dunkelheit keine Erfolgschance hatte. Er versprach jedoch, bei Morgengrauen weitersuchen zu lassen.

Ran hatte während der Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Sie betete. Sie hoffte. Sie bangte. Mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, die ganze Zeit.

Als am Morgen die Suche wieder aufgenommen wurde, war auch sie anwesend. Stumm schickte sie ein Gebet nach dem anderen zum Himmel, sie schien das ganze Treiben um sie herum gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Erst, als sich ein Arm um ihre Schultern legte, kehrte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Es war Yukikos Arm. Ihr Mann stand neben ihr. Doch keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, beide waren in Gedanken. Ran erkannte, dass es ihnen gleich erging wie ihr.

Ein plötzlicher Ruf liess die drei aufhorchen. Sie hatten Shinichi gefunden! Endlich!

Als das kleine Boot mit den Tauchern jedoch näherkam, erkannten Yusaku und Yukiko sofort, was Sache war. Ausser dem Mann, der das Boot steuerte, hatten alle Insassen den Kopf gesenkt. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

Auch Ran erkannte es. All ihr Hoffen und Beten hatte nichts gebracht.

Die Taucher hatten Shinichi zwar gefunden - doch er war tot.

Ertrunken.

Rans verzweifelter Schrei hallte laut über das Meer, ehe sie über Shinichis Leiche zusammenbrach.

Seit diesem Tag hasste Ran das Meer. Es hatte seine Schönheit verloren, wurde zum Mörder. Es hatte ihr den wichtigsten Menschen weggenommen. Shinichi Kudo.

Jetzt stand sie da, neben seinem Grab. Etliche Blumenkränze schmückten es, die Farben der Blumen zeigten, wie fröhlich und lebenslustig Shinichi immer war. Aber jetzt lag er in einer Holzkiste, die seiner nicht würdig war. Selbst die Erde, die seinen Sarg bedeckte, war seiner nicht würdig.

Der Tod war seiner nicht würdig.

Nach und nach verliessen die Anwesenden den Friedhof, bis nur noch Ran zurückblieb. Die Rose in ihrer Hand liess den Kopf schon hängen, doch das nahm sie gar nicht wahr. Sie schwelgte zu sehr in Erinnerungen an eine vergangene, glücklichere Zeit. Eine Zeit, in der Shinichi noch am Leben und sie beide glücklich waren.

Doch dann hatte Shinichi sich verändert. Er kam plötzlich kaum noch zur Schule und verabredete sich nicht mehr mit ihr. Bei ihren Gesprächen, die sehr schnell immer seltener wurden, war er in Gedanken dauernd ganz woanders. Als es Ran nach knapp einer Woche zu bunt wurde, fragte sie endlich nach dem Grund.

"Weisst du, Ran", hatte Shinichi ganz leise geantwortet. "Es gibt da etwas..."

Als Ran nachfragte, blockte er jedoch sofort ab.

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Tut mir leid."

Das war das letzte, was er an jenem Abend gesagt hatte. Am nächsten Morgen wollte Ran in Ruhe über ihren Freund nachdenken, deshalb ging sie zu ihrem Lieblingsplätzchen bei der Klippe. Und fand dort Shinichi vor. Einen Shinichi, der den Bezug zur Realität vollkommen verloren hatte.

An das, was danach geschah, wollte Ran nicht mehr denken. Es waren schliesslich die dunkelsten Stunden ihres Lebens.

Eine einzelne Träne wanderte ihre Wange hinab, doch wie schon vorher strich sie sie nicht weg. Liess ihr freien Lauf. Genauso wie sie ihrer Frage freien Lauf liess.

_Was war der Grund für Shinichis Veränderung?_

Ran wusste es nicht. Shinichis Eltern wussten es nicht. Niemand wusste es. Der einzige, der es gewusst hatte, hatte es mit ins Grab genommen. Dorthin, wo schon viele Geheimnisse verschwunden waren.

Ein kräftiger Windstoss blies Ran die Rose aus der inzwischen kraftlosen Hand und beförderte sie auf den Boden. Sie hob die Rose wieder auf und legte sie endlich dicht beim Grabstein nieder. Dann betrachtete sie das kleine Foto von Shinichi, das in den Grabstein eingelassen war. Er war so fröhlich damals... Warum konnte es nicht wieder so sein?

Endlich wischte sich Ran über die nassen Wangen – und lächelte. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt. Sie strich über das Foto, betrachtete es ein letztes Mal. Anschliessend küsste sie ihre Fingerspitzen und legte sie auf das Bild. Ein letzter Kuss für ihren geliebten Freund. Dann erhob sie sich, traurig lächelnd. Ihre Stimme war erstaunlich beherrscht, als sie ein paar letzte Worte an ihren Freund richtete.

"Warte auf mich, Shinichi."

Eine Woche später erschien ein Artikel über den Selbstmord einer Teenagerin in der Zeitung. Laut Angaben der Polizei sprang die junge Frau bei Sonnenaufgang über die Klippen, verletzte sich beim Aufprall den Kopf an einem Stein und ertrank schliesslich im Meer. Genau wie ihr Freund.

Ran hatte die gleiche Todesart wie Shinichi gewählt, war ihm in den Tod gefolgt. Erneut war die Trauer und Fassungslosigkeit der Hinterbliebenen gross, auch wenn Shinichi und Ran wieder vereint waren...

Owari


End file.
